Matchmaker
by XsilenceOisOaOscaryOsoundX
Summary: “No this must be wrong!” I put the paper really close to my face but the words still didn’t change, CHAD DYLAN COOPER was my perfect match! No, No, No I screamed in my head. How on earth were Chad and I ever meant to be together! the Matchmaker was wrong!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! I just randomly came up with this idea when i was loaded on sugar so sorry if it's crazy!! I hope you enjoy it and please review! I will try to update as soon as possible if everyone reviews and likes the story! i am open to suggestions! :)

* * *

"What's this?" I asked looking down at the pink sheet of paper in my hands.

"Matchmaker duh!" Tawni said looking at me like I was clueless.

"Matchmaker for what?" I asked still puzzled.

Tawni raised her eyebrows and looked down at me, "Come on you've never heard of the matchmaker test?"

"No! We never did anything like this in Wisconsin!" I said still unsure what this matchmaker test was.

"Well every Valentine's Day, the studio gives us all matchmaker tests. You answer all the questions and based on your answers you are given a most compatible love match within the Studio!" Tawni smiled and glanced over at herself in the mirror.

"Ok dokay!" I said. This actually sounded like fun and a whole lot better then making a bunch of homemade Valentines.

"Well toddles!" Tawni said before grabbing her purse and running out the door. I waved goodbye and then sat down at my dressing table. I unfolded my matchmaker quiz and started answering the questions.

1. What's your ideal date?

a. Movie and dinner

b. Candle-lit dinner

c. Picnic in the park at dusk

I hesitated unsure if any of these were my ideal date but decided to pick c, a picnic in the park.

2. What do you find most attractive on men?

a. Handlebar mustache

b. Goatee

c. Long beard

d. Clean-shaven

e. Long nose hair

I giggled imagining the boys I knew with a goatee or a handlebar mustache. I doubted they could ever grow one! I went with d, I'd rather not have to deal with strange facial hair.

3. What hit TV show is better?

a. So Random

b. Mackenzie Falls

I laughed out loud, I didn't even have to think for that one! So Random without a doubt! The questions went on and on, most of them seemed to have nothing to do with my dating preferences but after all I didn't know how these matchmaker things worked. For all I knew this could be vital information. When I was finished with the quiz I folded it up and gave it to Josh.

This all had happened weeks ago and I had pushed all thoughts of the matchmaker quiz from my mind. Then today, February 14th, Valentine's Day, I got the matchmaker quiz results. I had tore open the matchmaker excitedly; I couldn't wait to see who my perfect match was. Not that I really was taking this seriously but I didn't want to pass up the opportunity to see whom the possible love of my life was. I was about to unfold the paper when I heard Tawni scream, "Grady! Grady! I got Grady, how is this possible?"

"Calm down, Tawni. Grady's nice and it's not like you have to date him now that you know you two are meant for each other!" I said grinning.

"We are not meant for each other!" Tawni said glaring at me.

"But it says right here, 'Matchmaker, matching you and your other half.' Sounds to me like that's as close as meant for each other as you can get," I grinned as she stomped around the room.

"Well let's see who you get!" She said angrily. I made a show of carefully and slowly unfolding my results while smiling sweetly. "Oh hurry up and see who you're doomed to be with!"

I laughed and looked down at my results. What? I rubbed my eyes and looked at them again, "No this must be wrong!" I put the paper really close to my face but the words still didn't change, CHAD DYLAN COOPER was my perfect match! No, No, No I screamed in my head. How on earth were Chad and I ever meant to be together! This matchmaker thing was wrong, dead wrong!

"You know Tawni you were right, these things are so inaccurate!" I said quickly crumpling up my quiz and laughing nervously. Tawni quickly snatched my quiz from my hands and uncrumpled it.

"Oh My God! Sonny you got Chad Dylan Cooper! He is the enemy but he is your perfect match. A match made in heaven. Your one and only. The true love your heart seeks…"

"Tawni shut up, he is not. No, No, No! He is not any of those things! The very thought of him and his self-obsessed and arrogant, smirky nature makes me sick!" I ranted still in shock that I got Chad Dylan Cooper. "Who makes the results, I'm gonna go give them a piece of my mind! I will not take this abuse!

"Me thinks thou protests too much!" Tawni said smirking, "Anyways the matches are made by the computer program so it's 100% accurate!"

"No," I groaned, "Hey that means you and Grady are mean to be!" I said if she was going to lump Chad and I together then she was married to Grady in my mind!

Tawni glared at me, "there's one thing I forgot to tell you… You are required to go on a date with you perfect match!"

* * *

I hope you liked it!!! pretty please with sugar on top review, i love to hear from you! hey that kinda rhymes... well not rhymes more like sounds good in a singsong voice but hey i never said i was a poet! okay shutting up now! please review :) xo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Every thanks so much for reviewing it made me sooo unbelievably happy!!! sorry it took me a little while to update but it's here now! I know this isn't the date yet but don't worry it will happen very soon! I hope you like this and review! :)

* * *

Tawni glared at me, "there's one thing I forgot to tell you… You are required to go on a date with you perfect match!"

"What do you mean date?" I whimpered. It was bad enough I had to get Chad Dylan Cooper as my perfect match but now it was also required to go on a date with him!

"Gosh! You don't have dates in Wisconsin either! You are a deprived girl!" Tawni exclaimed. "Well it's where two people…"

I cut Tawni off, "I know what it is! I just don't understand why I have to go on one with Chad!" I grimaced at the sound of his name. "Maybe if we start a petition!"

"Sonny give it up, let's just get these dates over with," Tawni said, "At least I get to dress up and look pretty!"

I was not going on this date, I would do whatever possible, "I'm going to talk to Marshall," I called over my shoulder as I walked out of our dressing room. I had barely made it out the door when I slammed into Chad Dylan Cooper. He grabbed me around the waist to stop me from falling and I blushed. Not that I wanted to, it's just I have a pale complexion which makes me prone to blushing.

He started yelling at me after he brought me to my feet, "What did you do!?" He yelled referring to the Matchmaker quiz results.

"What did I do! What did you do?" I asked outraged he was trying to blame this mishap on me.

"You fixed the results, so you could go on a date with me! I know I'm handsome but really this was extreme." Chad said smirking at me.

"I did not! I didn't even know about this Matchmaker thing until Tawni told me. So don't you dare try to pin it on me!" I said angrily.

"So you think I am handsome?" Chad asked smirking.

"No, I never said that!" I said confused, one-second Chad was yelling at me and the next minute he was smirking at me.

"But you didn't deny it before!" He said smirking.

I blushed, "look let's just go tell Marshall that we refuse to go on a date!" He nodded and we walked quickly to his office.

"Sonny, Chad, how can I help you?" Marshall asked appraising both of us.

"Marshall, we don't feel it is fair to require your 'perfect match' and you to have to go on a date!" I said and Chad nodded.

"I'm sorry the choice really isn't up to me, it's my boss. And Sonny, Chad this is a great bonding experience and if you really are so unhappy don't worry it's only one date!" Marshall unhelpfully told us.

"Fine," Chad said and I sulked.

Once we were in the hallway, Chad stopped and turned to stare at me, "We have no choice."

"I guess you're right," I said reluctantly. "We could go to the Valentine's Carnival," I suggested half-heartedly.

"No!" Chad scoffed and looked taken aback. "If I have to go on a date with you, then we will not go to some Valentine's Carnival."

I rolled my eyes. "Where do you suggest we go then, mister It-would-kill-me-to-be-seen-at-a-carnival!"

Now it was Chad's turn to roll his eyes, "Portlyn is having a party at her house, I guess I could bring you as you would have no other chance of getting in."

"A party?" I questioned, "But wouldn't your friends see you with me?"

I figured Chad would want our date to happen somewhere far away from everyone we knew.

"Yes a party and everyone saw my results as soon as I opened them," Chad said.

Chad's POV

***Flashback**

I was lounging in the relaxation room on the set of Mackenzie Falls; when Josh delivered our Matchmaker results. Everyone, of course, gathered adoringly around me, waiting eagerly to hear my results. I knew of course my perfect match would be Hannah Montana. Hannah and I were meant to be together, her boyfriend was just a minor problem. But because the quiz was only for members of So Random and Mackenzie Falls, I had to pay Ralph the computer guy every year to make her my perfect match.

"Chad who's your perfect match this year?" Portlyn asked hoping the same as every year she would be my perfect match. I almost felt bad for the girl.

"Let's see," I smirked and began to unfold my results paper. I looked down skimming the blurb about how wonderful finding your perfect match can be, looking for the words Hannah Montana. "Here it is my perfect match is…" I said grandly and then looked down again and the name Sonny Munroe was where Hannah Montana should have been. "What, this is outrageous! I am meant to be with Hannah!" I yelled and threw down the paper in anger. Portlyn quickly picked it up and gasped.

"Sonny from So Random!" Everyone gasped and stared at me in horror.

I ignored them, "How could this have happened! I will kill you Ralph! Not Sonny, never Sonny! My love is Hannah Montana," I cried out, falling dramatically to my knees. Portlyn rushed over to comfort me, but I shrugged her off. She looked at me dejectedly.

"What will you do Chad? You have to go on a date with!" Portlyn said shocked.

"I will not take this, I will never go on a date with perky peace-picnic making Sonny Munroe! I vowed and ran out of the set in search of Ralph.

***end of flashback**

**Sonny's POV**

"Earth to Chad?" I called out; he was off in his own world-revolves around-Chad daydream.

"Right sorry, so I'll meet you outside your dressing room at 8!" Chad said and then strode off without waiting for an answer.

"Fine!" I called after him but he didn't turn. Chad was infuriating and looked handsome while he infuriated me. It was not a great combination. I could just feel that this "date" was going to end badly.

* * *

I hope you liked it! as always please please review, i am practically begging you! haha sorry! :)

i can't wait until the next episode of Sonny with a Chance! it's also my best friends birthday that day!

the next chapter will be the date!! gosh i'm excited! hehe 3

what do you guys want to happen after the date? chad and sonny get together or not?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey sorry i haven't updated in a couple of days!! It was my best friends Stephanie's birthday and her parents were gone so we celebrated together and then i had a CTWK meeting!!! I loved getting your reviews, it made so happy to hear from everyone and i hope everyone continues to read and review!! I have to admit i really like this chapter and i hope you all do too!!!

disclaimer: i don't own Sonny With a Chance! :( haha

* * *

I sat in the pink lounge chair, watching Tawni apply like the 50th coat of mascara. She was wearing her favorite short pink, sparkly dress. "You sure are putting a lot of effort into a date you don't even want to go on," I commented.

"There could be other cute boys, at this Valentine's Carnival thing!" Tawni said nonchalantly. I shook my head, poor Grady, he wasn't going to have much of a night.

"Oh, I wanted to go to that but Chad was all 'no I am too handsome for Carnivals!'" I said making a face and imitating Chad.

Tawni turned and stared at me, her eyes wide, "What are you wearing!?" She asked horrified.

"I'm just going to a party," I said shrugging and looking down at my jeans and aquamarine shirt.

"Just a party!" She screeched, "It's never just a party, you need to at least look somewhat pretty!" She pulled me over to her closet, "I will give you something to wear, but you better not ruin it!"

"No Tawni, I couldn't!" I protested, I really didn't want to wear any of her clothes. I thought they were way to prissy and sparkly.

"I can't let you go like that, you look awful!" She said frankly. I glared at her. "Here, put it on," She said handing me a red strapless dress and a black velvet jacket.

./3234/3126656634_?v=0 (Picture of Demi Lovato in the dress!)

"I quickly put it on and emerged from the bathroom. "Much better," Tawni smiled and nodded. I knew that's as much praise, as I would get from Tawni so I said thank you and admired myself in the mirror. I felt way too dressed up but very pretty; too bad it was being wasted on Chad Dylan Cooper.

I quickly walked to the door and opened it when I hear a knock. "Hi Cha…" I trailed off as I realized it was Grady. "Hey Grady, I'll get Tawni." "Tawni" I yelled and smiled at Grady.

"What?" She snapped.

"Your date's here!" I smirked. "Sorry about this Grady."

"Whatever," Tawni said as she walked out the door, ignoring Grady.

"Be safe!" I called jokingly after them. They both turned and stared at me, jaws on the floor. I waved. I closed the door laughing to myself. I sat down and glanced at the clock it was 8:05. I expected Chad would be here any minute because he was supposed to meet me at 8:00. After a couple more minutes and still no Chad, I opened my book and began reading. When I looked at the clock again it was 8:30. Where was he?

About 5 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, "you're late," I told Chad.

"Sorry," He shrugged not looking a bit sorry.

"Let's just go," I said wanting to get this date over with. We walked to his car and we quickly arrived at a huge house, I assumed was Portlyn's. "Wow this is huge!" I said in awe.

Chad smirked, "Right I forgot you don't know what a real actor's life is like!" I glared at him but didn't say anything. Chad parked the car and walked had our names checked off the list and walked inside.

Immediately Portlyn ran over to Chad and kissed him on the cheek. When she kissed him I felt strange but shrugged it off. "Chad, I'm so glad you came!" she cooed, completely ignoring me. Chad nodded and turned to me.

"I'll get us something to drink," Chad said and walked off. I was left standing awkwardly with Portlyn.

"Umm thanks for inviting me," I said.

"I didn't invite you," she said glaring.

"Umm ok…" I said as she walked away to talk to her other guests.

"Here," Chad said handing me a drink.

"Thanks," then I looked down at what drink he had gotten me, it was a beer. "Sorry I don't drink!" I said handing the drink back.

"You don't drink?" He said puzzled.

"It's not legal!" I responded. There was a more personal reason I didn't drink but I wasn't going to share it with Chad.

Chad laughed, "You are really something Sonny."

"So who are all these people?" I asked changing the subject.

"Cast of Mackenzie Falls and a bunch of lesser celebrities," Chad said looking around. "No one you would know."

I raised my eyebrow at Chad's last comment. He loved putting me down.

"No Sorry, Sonny I didn't mean it like that!" Chad protest sincerely. I sighed. "Want to dance?" Chad asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy. He wanted to dance with me, I had thought for sure he was going to ditch me as soon as he saw someone he knew. "Dance?" I said confused.

"Yeah," He said nodding his head smiling at me like I was stupid.

"Together?" I asked.

Chad chuckled, "I don't see anyone else talking to me!"

"But you hate me!" I said very confused, Chad was actually acting decent.

"I don't hate you Sonny," Chad said patiently.

"Oh my god, I get you're drunk already!" I exclaimed. Chad laughed and looked at me like I was crazy and dragged me to the dance floor. At first it was awkward but then we both got into it. Chad was acting totally nice and maybe dare I say it FLIRTING with me. Unlike I had originally thought, he didn't repulse me, I was actually having fun and Chad seemed like he was too. But it may have been caused by his slight alcohol buzz. Suddenly I was pushed from someone dancing behind and I fell into Chad's chest. I could feel his muscles underneath his shirt and I blushed. "Sorry," I muttered. Chad just grinned back at me. I stared up at him, he looked cute and I blushed again removing my hands from his chest. He leaned over and whispered in my ear but I couldn't concentrate with his lips brushing against my ear. What was happening, I was acting like I liked Chad! "Sorry what did you say," I yelled to him over the music. He gestured to his ear, unable to hear me. I yelled it again but he just grabbed my hand and pulled me from the dance floor.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you at all. What did you say?" Chad asked me.

"I was asking what you said," I told him sheepishly.

"Do you want a drink? A coke?" Chad ask grinning sexily at me.

I nodded, "I'll get though. Do you want a beer?" I asked.

"Sure, thanks but you get to be the designated driver tonight!" Chad laughed.

"I'll be right back," I said and I pushed my way into the house. I followed the stream of people into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, it was stocked entirely with beer, coke and sprite. I got a sprite and a beer for Chad. I was heading back, when a guy came up to me.

"Hey, you're cute!" He grinned his eyes half-closed.

"Thanks," I muttered and tried to quickly walk away but he grabbed my arm and I dropped the drinks.

"I wasn't down talking to you!" He said still holding my arm.

"Please let go," I said trying to sound firm.

He pulled me closer, "wanna go upstairs?" He winked suggestively, his breath smelling like alcohol.

"No, please let go!" I said desperately trying to get out of his grasp but even drunk, he was a strong guy.

"Ahh you're so hot I just want to…" He trailed off and grinned at me and then licked my cheek.

I kicked him hard in the shins, "Asshole, let go of me now!" I yelled.

He chuckled," Damn, you are just turning me on!" This guy was sick! I kicked him where it hurts. His face quickly clouded over with rage, he squeezed my arm painfully, "Bitch you'll pay for that!" He growled and raised his hand to slap me.

"Let go of her Brad!" Chad glared at Brad as he pushed his way through the unobservant people.

"What's she to you Chad? This bitch is mine." Brad said laughing. I quickly pushed him away from me and rubbed my arm.

I gathered my courage again and glared at Brad, "Call me Bitch again and I will knock out all your teeth, I swear to God!" Both Chad and Brad looked at me gaping.

Brad laughed, "You sure a dumb B…" But that's as far as he got because I punched him straight in the mouth. He doubled over in pain, "what the hell you Bitch!" He screamed at me and Chad punched him in the mouth again. Brad's lip was bleeding and he looked like he had a bruise coming. He cursed at us but allowed Chad and I to step through the crowd and make our way out of the house. When we reached the car Chad yelled at me.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!? Brad could have… you know! Are you stupid!?" He said angrily.

"I was handling it!" I shouted back at him. He had no right to be angry at me.

"Yeah that's what it looked like when Brad was crushing you against him!" Chad shouted back at me taking a step closer as if challenging me to protest.

"I didn't need you to come rescue me!" I said haughtily.

"The hell you didn't! What were you planning to do after you punched him!" Chad said in a quiet anger voice.

"Why do you care anyways? You hate me!" I screamed at him, my temper escaping me. I knew I shouldn't be yelling at Chad he was only trying to help me but I needed to take the rest of my anger out at Brad somewhere.

Chad looked at me in disbelief for a moment. "You're an idiot!"

Then I was being crushed in his strong arms. His lips pressed down on mine softly at first but then hungrily, as if he couldn't get enough of me. His arm wound around my waist, holding me against him, while his other hand cupped my cheek gently; my knees shook as he held me. I gave in and slid my fingers into his hair, and pressed myself closer to him. I never wanted this feeling to stop. We broke the kiss and he rested his head upon mine. "I could never hate you," Chad said, I could feel his breath on my cheek. I nodded breathless.

"You.. you," I tried to say and Chad smirked. He leaned in and kissed me again more gently this time. I eagerly kissed him back as he wrapped his arms back around me and pressed me into his chest. He deepened the kiss and then moved down to my neck, his lips softly and then hungrily pressing down on me. I sighed and he chuckled, "I think its time to get you back home!"

* * *

A/N: Please review because i love you!!!! haha i hope you liked it!!!!! i will to update as soon as possible if people review! 


End file.
